


Whatever Works

by mrkinch



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Darwin lives!, M/M, preposterous science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when trying to reassemble, it's thought that counts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Works

**Author's Note:**

> for "resolutions" at [fan_flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/); also, [these wind maps](http://hint.fm/wind/gallery/) were inspiring and helpful.

It feels amazing, vast energy swelling in every cell. He turns, longing to reassure Alex, but too soon his awareness narrows to only himself, burning but not consumed, crumbling but not breaking, resolving into a collection of atoms, no longer coherent yet still Armando.

Drifting along the Blue Ridge Mountains he remembers grinning at new friends from inside a fish tank. The thought binds his atoms into molecules, so over Detroit he imagines Xavier trying to explain it all. Sure enough, the molecules begin recalling their organic patterns. Crossing the Potomac he thinks of Alex’s grin and begins to glide.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Whatever Works (earthly bodies remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119578) by [unveiled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unveiled/pseuds/unveiled)




End file.
